


if i fall (i'm taking you down with me)

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, i'm so sorry i'm laughing at myself i'm not funny, lil drabble, title looks all artsy but lol it's actually literal for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey laughed again as he skated in a wide circle around his boyfriend and looped back to grab his hand. He rolled his eyes at Ian’s surprised expression. ‘Stop acting so shocked. You’re my boyfriend and I’ll hold your fuckin’ hand if I want to. Also, you’re shit at this.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i fall (i'm taking you down with me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy before diving into my Big Bang fic. Anyway, I went skating on Firday night, it's currently Sunday night, and my legs fucking ACHE still. (Shows how much I exercise hahahahaha it's not funny.) But yeah, the DJ at the rink decided to go on a 90s/00s and dubstep binge, music-wise, and played 'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred, and yeah. I sort of... Yeah. Idk. I wanted to write Mick and Ian skating :L
> 
> (Also this is headcanon compliant for me that Mick and Mandy's mom made Mandy do figure skating when she was little, and Mick got dragged along, so he's a better skater than Ian mwahahaha.)

‘Seriously, Gallagher?’

‘Yeah, seriously.’

‘No.’

‘No?’

‘No. Definitely not.’ Mickey shook his head defiantly.

‘Aw, come on, Mick!’ Ian elbowed him in the ribs. ‘Have you ever actually _done_ it?’

‘...Maybe.’ Mickey said, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

‘ _Maybe?_ Is that a yes?’ Ian grinned.

‘It’s a maybe.’

‘When did you do it? Share with the class!’

‘Fuck off, Gallagher.’ Mickey sighed. ‘Mandy used to take lessons when she was little. Our mom got her into it, I went along, and they tried to get me to join in.’

‘Oh my God. So you’re good, then?’

‘I haven’t done it in years, Gallagher.’

‘Great, me either. If we fall, we’ll take each other down. Deal?’ Ian stuck his hand out.

Mickey narrowed his eyes and took Ian’s hand, somewhat unwillingly. ‘Prepare to fall flat on your ass.’

Ian shrugged. ‘It’s just ice, Mick.’

‘Ice fuckin’ _hurts_. Especially when you slam your tailbone into it.’

‘Speaking from experience?’ Ian asked, paying at the window.

‘Yeah, actually.’ Mickey said, as he and Ian went to get pairs of skates. ‘They tried to teach me to fuckin’ _leap_ or some shit. It was ridiculous.’

Ian laughed. ‘Man, what I wouldn’t give to watch you leap around an ice rink in a sequined leotard.’

‘Probably not much.’ Mickey admitted. ‘Mandy still has photos somewhere.’

Ian gasped. ‘No way.’

‘I swear to God, Gallagher. Don’t make me regret telling you that.’

‘Unlikely.’ Ian grinned, as they replaced their boots with skates. ‘Come show me your fancy skating skills.’

Mickey rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked (slightly wobbly on the blades) to the ice. He stopped at the edge and turned back to where Ian was still sitting at the bench, watching Mickey. ‘Hurry the fuck up, Gallagher.’

Ian repressed an even bigger grin and pushed himself up to join his boyfriend at the barrier to the ice. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders, gripped the barrier with one hand like his life depended on it (which it might) and stepped onto the ice, gliding a few feet away from Mickey. ‘Ahhhh, fuck.’ Ian said, his grin dropping as he tried to work his way back to the edge of the ice.

Mickey laughed as he stepped onto the ice, and went over to where Ian was partially stranded on the ice. He came to a stop in front of Ian and waggled his eyebrows. ‘Aw, Gallagher,’ Mickey said teasingly. ‘The way you suggested we go ice skating, I at least thought you’d be _good_ at it.’

‘Fuck off, Mick.’ Ian growled, his limbs flailing a bit as he tried to move towards Mickey. ‘For fuck’s sake, help me out here.’

Mickey laughed again as he skated in a wide circle around his boyfriend and looped back to grab his hand. He rolled his eyes at Ian’s surprised expression. ‘Stop acting so shocked. You’re my boyfriend and I’ll hold your fuckin’ hand if I want to. Also, you’re shit at this.’

‘Wow, thanks for the reminder.’ Ian said, standing further upright, now that he had something to hold.

‘Okay, we’re gonna move now. You want to push away and not _walk_ on the ice. You have fuckin’ blades. If you wanted to walk, you shoulda left your shoes on.’

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Go on then, o wise one. Show me how to do it.’

‘I just did, Jesus.’

Ian held tightly onto Mickey as he tried the suggested movement, and shakily slid a few feet further from the barrier. ‘Oh, fuck me. This was a bad idea.’

‘This was a fucking fantastic idea. I’ve finally found something I’m better at than you.’ Mickey grinned, rubbing his thumb over Ian’s knuckles. ‘Fuck, pick the pace up a bit, Gallagher!’

‘ _I’M FUCKING TRYING!_ ’ Ian cried, startling a few children (and their parents) in the surrounding area.

‘Jesus, calm down!’ Mickey said, spinning around to stand in front of Ian. He grabbed Ian’s other hand, and started skating slowly backwards. ‘I swear to God, if I skate into someone, it’s your fuckin’ fault.’

Ian rolled his eyes, but nodded and muttered, ‘I can’t believe you’re better than me.’

‘I can’t believe you suck at something.’ Mickey deadpanned. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll make you better.’

Ian looked from the ice up to Mickey. ‘You’ve always made me better, Mick.’

‘I know, Ian.’ Mickey said, glancing up from Ian’s feet to give him a small, soft smile. ‘Me too.’


End file.
